Arnold's little surprise
by heyarnoldchic
Summary: When Arnold wakes up one day to find his world turned upside down, thanks to one little girl.
1. A knock at the door

I Don't own Hey Arnold

"Arnold's little surprise"

It was a regular summer day at the boarding house, a six-teen year old Arnold was sleeping on the couch when he heard a ring at the doorbell. Arnold got up sleepily stretch and yawned. He looked out the window wondering who would be at the door so early, to find there was a little girl standing on his stoop. Arnold walked to the door thinking it was just a campfire lass trying to sell chocolate turtles.

"Sorry little girl, I don't want any turtles" Arnold said lazily. As he looked down at the little girl, he noticed she wasn't wearing a campfire lass uniform or carrying any sign of chocolate, just a blue jacket, shorts, t-shirt.

"Um, I'm sorry I'm not here to sell anything, is there an Arnold Shortman here?" she asked her emerald green eyes shining as they stared into his.

"Yeah that's me" Arnold said scratching his head, wondering why a mysterious little girl would be looking for him.

"Your Arnold?" she asked a smile rising from her face as if someone just told her she won the lottery.

"Yes, why do you ask" Arnold still as confused as could be.

Suddenly the little ran up hugging Arnold, she looked like she was about the cry. "Oh, my gosh I can't believe I get to finally meet you, I want to know everything about you, I just knew it was you, you have the same eyes Dad did!" the little girl said tears trickling down her face.

Arnold didn't know what to do. What was she talking about? What did she mean by wanting to meet him so much and having the same eyes her dad did? He needed to figure out what was happening, but not out here in the public he need to ask her this privately.

"I think we should go inside…. Now" Arnold pushed the strange little brunette girl inside the house hoping not to attract any attention. When he finally closed the door he told the little girl to sit on the couch and explain what was happening.

"Ok well first of all let me introduce myself, I'm Amelia Shortman, I was born in San Lorenzo, I'll be thirteen next month, my parents are Miles and Stella Shortman" Amelia said happily bouncing on the couch.

Arnold's mouth was hanging wide open eyes bulging out he never noticed until now, but she could've been the spitting image of his mother and she just said her parents were Miles and Stella, just like his, she was born in San Lorenzo, just like him, she had the same emerald green eyes just like him.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, so apparently we have a lot of thing in common including the names of our parents, but that must mean….."

"I'm your long lost sister" Amelia said smiling ear to ear.

Arnold face turned pale, he had a sister, and she was sitting right here in his living room, he had so many questions. How did she get here? What were their parents like? Where is mom and dad? Arnold had given up trying to find them years ago after finally giving up hope, and now a miricle has happened, he has a sibling, and she might be the only link he has left of his parents. But before any of these questions could be answered the borders were coming down the stairs. Staring from Arnold to Amelia, just as confused as Arnold was…

**What do you guys think? I just always wanted to write about this tell me if I should keep going! REVIEW**


	2. Where's Mom and Dad?

Chapter 2: Where's Mom and Dad?

The borders were shocked to see the little girl on the couch, all of them just stared at her wide eyed, until finally Grandpa spoke up and said "Arnold, who is this?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"This….this is my sister, Amelia" Arnold said nervously not knowing what the borders would think.

"Your… sister?" Grandpa said dumbstruck, suddenly he looked at Amelia. "Where did you come from Amelia?"

"I… I came from San Lorenzo, to come live here… with Arnold, and you and Grandma" Amelia said, her green eyes going dull by the second, she did not want them to be mad at her.

The borders stood there as quiet as could be until Mr. Kokoschka stood up and said "Well, Grandpa, I think you and Grandma should be alone with Arnold and your new granddaughter" as he walked in the kitchen, the rest of the borders followed awkwardly.

Grandpa Phil and Grandma Gertie sat on the couch next to Arnold and Amelia not knowing what to say. Until finally Arnold spoke up who sent you hear Amelia, and how do I know you're my sister?" Arnold asked confused.

Amelia dug into her pocket and pulled out a photograph of Stella, Miles, and her. She handed it to Arnold as he looked at it he couldn't believe his eyes, the picture looked like it had been taken recently, they were all in the jungle all happy and smiling. "Where are they?" Arnold asked looking up at Amelia sadly.

Amelia looked at him no sign of happiness on her face at all. "We were all hiking down the mountains looking for rare animals for Mom and Dad's medicine, they just needed one more ingredient, the Impatiens Psittacina, or the parrot flower. If you mashed it up, it was said to cure any sickness especially the one the green eyed people had. The flower is very rare, but since that was the last thing we needed we decided to go look for it, and the minute the medicine was made, we would bring it to the green eyes, and fly back home to live in the boarding house with you guys , and we'd be happy….sadly it didn't turn out that way. There were snakes guarding the flower venomous snakes, but Mom, Dad, and I didn't figure that out until it was to late. You see, these snakes look like sticks, it's really scary cause you could pick one up and not notice till it bit you, the poison was so bad that you dies instantly" Tears began to well up in Amelia's eyes, but she chocked them back. "Dad was the first to get bit, and when mom tried to save him, she got bit right on the leg, it was a gruesome sight to watch, first there faces turn a gruesome green, there eyes begin and close and sweat is trickling down there head then there eyes close and….there gone. I had to jump over the snaked and put the flowers in the bad, saying a final goodbye to Mom and Dad. I had to figure out how to make the antidote by myself. When I put it on the green eye stone, it disappeared. As I walked away I had to tell the village the sad tale, there were a lot of tears, and I came here to live with Arnold and my grandma and grandpa… by myself. I'm really glad I finally get to meet you guys" Amelia finished with a weary smile.

Grandma went over and gave Amelia a big hug, with tears I her eyes "Oh you poor thing, I can't believe I have a little granddaughter now, you are the sweetest thing bless your heart."

"You're just like Stella was" Grandpa Phil said wearily as several tears fell down his cheek, hugging Amelia too.

Arnold on the other hand, just sat there staring at Amelia. He had lost his parents without even knowing them. He envied Amelia, she'd known them her whole life, while he sat around at school being the poor kid with no parents. No father to throw a baseball to, no mother to give him girl advice, no parents to sing to him at night when he was five and feeling lonely, or when he was seven with no one to see him ride a bike, but Amelia had that she had it all, she'd even been there for there last words last breaths, but he had to hear it from her, how he wished he could've been the youngest. As he looked at her with sadness in his eyes, she looked back with the same sadness. Amelia was just like him, in every single way. He tried to not like her, but she was his little sister, and he just had to learn to love her.

"You can stay in the guest room if you'd like sweetie, Kimba would you show her where it is?" Grandma asked with a sincere smile.

Arnold nodded and got up from his seat walking upstairs, with Amelia following close behind him. When they got to the room Arnold opened the door, and showed her new her new room.

"Thanks Arnold" Amelia said to him smiling. "I'm glad I'm getting to know you better I bet we're going to be the best of brothers and sisters"

Arnold made a smile chuckle at that comment. There goes that uncontrollable optimism. "Yeah maybe we will be Amelia."

"You can call me Amy if you want, that's what Mom and Dad used to call me" she said jumping on the bed playfully.

"Ok see you tomorrow Amy" Arnold said closing her door. He new it was only about ten in the morning, but he needed some time to think, because of all this stuff just being thrown at him, besides he had a big baseball game against P.S. 123, and he knew he needed some rest for that. As he laid in bed he wondered, maybe Amy wasn't so bad, and he guessed they were just going to have to get used to each other, after all they are brother and sister.


	3. Have you met my little sister?

Chapter 3: "Have you met my little sister?"

Arnold woke up late next morning, looking at his clock he saw it was 12:45, his game was at 1:30. He ran to get his baseball glove, just skipping a shower and combing his hair down across his face. As Arnold ran downstairs to say goodbye to his grandparents, when he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around to see little Amelia behind him.

"Can I come?" she asked already dressed in her cloths and ready to go.

"Amy, I'm already late for my game, just stay here" Arnold said about to open the door and run to Gerald field.

"Please Arnold, I've never seen a real baseball game before" Amelia said giving him the puppy dog eyes and pouting her lip out.

"Amy, I'm really late I'll take you to the next one I promise" Arnold said opening the door.

"BUT ARNOLD!" Amelia whined at him, "I want to see this game!"

Grandpa looked up from his paper, "Arnold just take your sister to your game, it won't kill you."

"BUT GRANDPA!" Arnold said pouting.

"No buts! Now you to go before you're even more late" Grandpa said getting up and pushing them out the door.

So Arnold and Amelia walked to Gerald Field, not talking to each other. About after 5 minutes of walking Arnold looked at his watched 12:58, he had to hurry, so he picked of Amelia and started running towards Gerald Field full speed ahead. When he finally got there, everyone was starring and Arnold and the little girl he was carrying.

"Sorry I'm late everyone" Arnold said putting down Amelia, he looked up at the bleachers and saw Timberly listening to her Ipod. "See that little girl on the bleachers with her Ipod, why don't you sit next to her."

Amelia nodded and walked over to Timberly shyly. When Arnold looked at the rest of the gang, they were starring at him wide eyed. "I'll explain after the game" Arnold said.

The other team was good and had good players, but so was Arnold team, and they were going to fight till the end. Helga was pitcher, Rhonda, Sid and Harold were in outfield. Gerald had first base, Nadine had second, Stinky had third, and as it's always been Arnold was short stop. It was Curly's idea to be the teams "mascot", Phoebe chose to spend time studying, Eugene wanted to stay in the theater practicing, Sheena decided to volunteer at the animal shelter helping poor animals, and Lila just liked cheering from the bleachers, especially since Arnold was her boyfriend. They had started dating after Arnold and her had both worked at the same place McDonalds. Arnold wanted to earn a couple of bucks for movies, new cloths, ect., and Lila wanted to help support her family. They started to hang around each other and they grew to like each other. Of course, Helga worked there too, and it broke her heart to see her beloved Arnold be in the arms of the secretly meanest girl in the whole school. The only reason she was dating Arnold, was to tick Helga off, and boy did she do it!

The game was just about to start when Lila scooted over to talk to Amelia. "Who are you?" she asked with a sneer, her scary cat eyes glaring into Amelia's eyes.

"I'm Amelia….Arnold's little sister" Amelia said quietly, not wanting to be yelled at.

"Arnold doesn't have a sister" Lila said with an confused look, "Who are you really?"

"His sister" she said scared what this mean girl was going to do to her.

"Yeah right, just tell the truth, all I'm saying is that Arnold is mine and you….."

"Hey Lila, back off that little girl. Are you really so low to get in a fight with a little girl" A girl with piercing blue eyes and long blond hair put in pig tales said to the redhead.

"I don't think it's any of your business, Pataki" Lila spat at the girl.

"Well it's my business if you're harassing a little kid" the girl spat back with the same glare in her eyes.

"Oh whatever, you better watch it Helga or else" Lila said with an evil little smile spread across her face.

"Or else what?" Helga said with an confused look

"Or else, I'll tell Arnold that you're being mean to me, and he's going to hate you even more than he does now" Lila said laughing evilly, her catlike eyes laughing with her.

Helga stood there stunned, until a voice took her out of her trance.

"Helga come on we got to get on the field!" Arnold yelled.

"Coming" she yelled back.

Helga gave Lila a scary glare, and then looked at Amelia.

"If this girl is being mean to you again, just call me" Helga said giving her a wink.

Amelia smiled at the girls kindness, and wished that that the Helga girl was Arnold's girlfriend instead of that Lila girl. Helga seemed more Arnold's type.

As the game begun the crowds went wild. Helga threw the ball and it went so fast, hardly anyone could see it. Helga threw them throughout the whole game and it was so fast no one could hit, so it was 0-20. Arnold's team won by far. Everybody was so happy they were going out for ice cream at Slausens. When everyone was eating ice-cream inside. Gerald decided to say what everyone was thinking.

"Arnold, you never told us who this little girl is" Gerald said pointing at Amelia.

Arnold cleared his throat. How was he going tell them?

"Well guys this is m.. my little sister Amelia" Arnold said rubbing his neck.

The table went silent no one said a word.

"What's the story" Rhonda asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well it was early in the morning I woke up to get the door…. And she was there" Arnold said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's it?" Rhonda asked.

"That's it" Arnold said nodding.

The table was quiet for a minute, then Gerald broke out in a big smile.

"Well, it looks like we have a new little Arnold" Gerald winked at Amelia.

"I knew it she looks just like you" Helga said smiling at Amelia, and then smiling at Arnold, he smiled back warmly.

"Oh she's simply beautiful Arnold" Rhonda said flipping her hair.

"I knew it was her all this time, I mean I am your girlfriend, I'm suppose to know this stuff" Lila said snobbishly.

Everybody agreed with Lila, except Helga, who just gave Lila the death glare.

"Well, I guess you should be getting the little lady home" Stinky said smiling.

The gang waved goodbye to Amelia and Arnold as they went out of the restaurant.

Arnold and Amelia walked home together, not talking to each other until Amelia broke the silence.

"Arnold, I don't like that girl" Amelia said looking up at Arnold.

"Huh? What girl" Arnold asked.

"The girl at the baseball game, she's really mean" Amelia said.

"What girl? Rhonda? Helga? Nadine? Who?" Arnold asked frustrated.

"The redheaded girl…. Lila" Amelia finished.

"Lila! Lila's not mean she's the sweetest girl in the world, and I love her" Arnold said clearly upset.

"But Arnold she was mean to me at the baseball game, she kept being rude and asking who the heck I was, and to back of you because you're hers" Amelia said.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken you to that game" Arnold said bitterly.

"Wait… Arnold there was one girl that was really nice to me" Amelia said hastily.

"Who?" Arnold said.

"That girl with blond hair and pig tales, um… Helga!" Amelia said.

` "HELGA! She was nice to you?" Arnold asked clearly surprised.

"Yeah, she stood up for me why can't she be your girlfriend instead?" Amelia asked curiously,

"Uh… well?" Arnold seriously was speechless not knowing what to say.

"I think you should go on a date with her" Amelia said.

"Ok, now Amelia. Helga…um isn't for me" Arnold said blushing.

"You know what Arnold I think you're scared to go on a date with Helga" Amelia said smiling.

"Scared? I am not scared" Arnold said raising an eyebrow.

"Then go on a date with her, not like a boyfriend girlfriend date a friend date, just to get to know her" she said happily.

"Fine Amy just to give until your little game, I'll ask her tomorrow"

"YAY" she ran up and hugged Arnold.


	4. Get up Arnold!

Chapter 4:

"Arnold…..Arnold….ARNOLD GET UP!" Amelia screamed looking over Arnold in his bed.

"What?" he asked rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Don't you remember? Today's the day you ask Helga to go on a date" Amelia said eagerly.

"What? Oh…yeah… listen Amy I don't think I can do this, Lila would get really mad at me if I did" Arnold said laying back down.

"Who cares, she's really mean, and evil, and Helga's not" Amelia said smiling.

"Well how am I going to ask her? Oh hey Helga my little sister wants me to go on a date with you because you were nice to her, don't pound me" Arnold said dumbly.

"Pound you? Helga she seems really nice to me" Amelia said shrugging.

"She is….. well….kind of…sort of…not in so many words. What do you think Helga's like anyway, since you know so much about her?" Arnold asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well she seems kind of shy, but protective, she's not the kind to get close to a person, because I think she's scared she might lose them. Helga likes fighting for what's right, and she has really big amazing dreams, but has no self confidence to think she could achieve them" Amelia said.

Arnold stared at her stunned. Amelia got everything right about Helga, and some stuff he probably never thought of. "Amy, how'd you do that?" Arnold asked.

"I can read people, it's actually pretty easy" Amelia said shrugging. "Mom and Dad used to call it my gift."

"Well, now I know we're brother and sister. We both have that keen since of reading people" Arnold said smiling.

"Well me yeah, but you are kind of thick in the head" Amelia said laughing.

"I am not thick in the head!" Arnold said offended.

"Can you tell Helga has a crush on you?" Amelia asked.

"No, because Helga doesn't has a crush on me, she hates my guts" Arnold said sadly.

"Wow, you're even thicker than I thought you" Amelia said.

"Gee, that's a very nice thing to say to your **only** brother" Arnold said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm just saying you should pay attention to people more often" Amelia said shrugging.

"Well, I'm the one people call when they need they're problems fixed" Arnold said proudly.

"Wow, you guys must be desperate" Amelia said.

"HEY, That's mean!" Arnold said angrily.

"Man, Arnold don't take everything so seriously, so are you going to do it" Amelia said laughing.

"Do what?" Arnold asked smiling.

"ARNOLD!" Amelia said.

"I'm just kidding don't take everything so seriously, I'll ask her" Arnold said laughing.

"Good now go" Amelia said pushing Arnold out of his bedroom door.

"I'm going, I'm going. Gosh I've only known you for three days and you're already playing match maker" Arnold said smiling down at his little sister.

"Yep, I'm awesome like that. Now go Helga's in the park I called her" Amelia said, almost pushing Arnold head first down the steps.

"Hey!…wait you called her!" Arnold asked looking at her like she had all her mind.

"Yeah, I told her you wanted to talk to her, and she said ok, so she's waiting for you right now" Amelia said happily.

"How did you get her number?" Arnold asked her suspiciously.

"Grandpa had it, he said that you two used to call each other a lot when you guys were kids" Amelia said.

Arnold stopped. "I remember that, I haven't called her since I was like…9 years old. It's been seven years!

"Well good you two have some catching up to do, now go" Amelia said.

Arnold ran to the park as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Oh and, Arnold!" Amelia called. "Good luck!"


	5. Rekindled Romance

Chapter 5: "Rekindled Romance"

When Arnold got to the park he saw Helga sitting on the bench with her arms cross in an annoyed way, with the same exact scowl she always wears, she honestly looked like she wanted to be anywhere in the world, but there.

"_Great she probably doesn't even care what I say to her, she'll just drown me out like she always does. Maybe I should just leave now, and stand her up" _Arnold thought. As he tried to walk away he looked back at her, and was shocked at the what he was seeing. Helga was holding out something, something heart shaped and golden. It looked like she was saying something to it. If most people saw the site they would probably laugh at her and call her crazy, but Arnold didn't, he didn't think it was weird, crazy, or creepy, he thought it was, oh what was the word for it? Nice, deep, maybe even beautiful.

Helga put the golden heart in her shirt, and went back to her regular routine. When she spotted Arnold standing next to the park entrance she waves over for him to come over there. As he awkwardly walked over with his arms deep in his pockets trying to keep his eyes away from Helga's, he didn't know why he felt so nervous around her all of a sudden. When he got there Helga glared at him as usual.

"Man Football Head your almost half an hour late" Helga shot at him.

"Sorry Helga I got here as soon as I could" Arnold said.

"I guess it's fine, what did you really need to tell that was absolutely important" Helga asked said in a mocked voice.

"Well, it's been a while since I've had a real conversation with you" Arnold said sitting on the bench next to Helga. "Lets just talk for a while.

"Uh ok" Helga asked raising one side of her eyebrow. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, what have you been doing since the last time we've really, you know, talked?" Arnold asked.

"You mean since we were nine? Well, nothing much. Except instead of my little pink dress I wear this light green shirt and jean, and instead of my old raggedy bow I wear this baseball cap if you haven't noticed" Helga said not very eager about getting deep in conversation.

"How come you don't wear your little pink bow anymore? I always thought it suited you" Arnold said finally making eye contact with her, to show he was telling the truth.

Helga turned a bright pink, but tried hard not to show it. "Thanks Footb… Arnold" Helga said smiling really big. Not a crooked smile or a I really hate this smile like usual, it was a genuine smile.

"You're welcome" Arnold said rubbing his neck and feeling his own face turning bright.

Helga smiled even bigger at his sign of shyness. _"Maybe I'm starting to grow on him"_ she thought. "So what's been going on with you, you know, besides dating the most popular girl in the whole school?"

"Uh nothing really, besides me meeting my little sister for the first time" Arnold said smiling.

"Your little sisters really sweet. I think she's just like you" Helga said smiling.

"Thanks she really likes you" Arnold said laughing nervously.

"So, what's the story? Did she tell you anything about your parents?" Helga asked.

Suddenly Arnold's face fell and it turned pale with sadness again. "Uh yeah, they're…" Arnold took a deep breath "They're gone Helga"

Helga made a sad pitiful face and put her arm Arnold's shoulder. "Arnold I'm so sorry" she said.

As tears fell from Arnold's face. Helga held him even tighter. Putting her head on his shoulder. She felt some tears roll of her eyes as well.

"Why are you crying" Arnold asked curiously.

"Well call me corny, but you're my friend, and I start to cry when one of my best friends cry" Helga said.

Arnold looked up at her, and tried to smile. "_Lila would never do for me"_ he thought. But suddenly he's mine snapped back. "Helga, I'm one of you're best friends?" Arnold asked shocked.

Helga looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "Well yeah of course. I least I've always thought you were you have always been. You've probably have never said anything mean to me, you stood up for a lot when I really didn't deserve it, and I'm sorry for all those times I was mean to you, and you were always so sweet to me and don't know what to say" Helga said.

"Helga you just…. You just reached out to me" Arnold said smiling.

"Yeah… I guess I did" Helga said smiling.

"Helga I need you to promise me something" Arnold said holding her hand.

"Um ok. What is it Arnold ?" Helga asked.

"Promise we'll never drift apart like this again" Arnold said looking at her.

"I promise?" Helga said unsure.

"No Helga say it like you mean it" Arnold said serious.

"I Helga G. Pataki, promise not to drift apart from Arnold" Helga said raising her right hand. "Ok Arnold your turn"

Arnold cleared his throat. "I Arnold P. Shortman, will never drift apart from Helga again" Arnold said also raising his right hand and smiling.

"Ok Arnold if that's all you needed to talk about I guess I'll be going home" Helga said standing up.

"May I walk you home?" Arnold asked eagerly jumping up from his seat.

Helga laughed "Sure Arnold"

As they walked home they laughed and talked to each other. It was so funny how they had so many things in common. When they finally reached Helga's stoop. Arnold stood in front of her and said something he probably thought he'd never say. "Helga, will you go on a date with me?" he asked nervously.

Helga stood at the door for a moment clearly shocked. Finally she jumped up and hugged Arnold around the neck. "YES!" she screamed, making them fall over on the side of the stoop. The good news is the leaves were nice and soft at the bottom and when they hit the ground, but all they could do was laugh.

NEXT Chapter is the date


End file.
